


Pranks Make the Heart Grow Fonder

by barryallenisravenclaw



Category: justice league international
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, Ravenclaw!Ted, Slytherin!Booster, booster needs a hug, self doubt, they're just really gay okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryallenisravenclaw/pseuds/barryallenisravenclaw
Summary: Booster and Ted are hanging out in the Ravenclaw common room when something important occurs to Booster.





	Pranks Make the Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> They're just really cute, okay? FYI I'd be happy to talk about my house choices for the JLI if you want...

"C'mon, Booster-buddy, it'll be fun," Ted wheedled as he poked his best friend in the stomach. "It's not like we're gonna get in trouble, you know Ralph never tells J'onn on us!"

Boaster squirmed. It wasn't that he didn't want to fill all of Ralph's pockets with toothpaste, it was just that... Well... "Ted, do you ever think that maybe, I dunno, we're just a little bit... Immature?"

Ted gasped and jumped off the couch in the Ravenclaw common room. "A little... Why Mr Gold, how dare you! You of all people should know, we're completely immature!"

Booster twisted his tie and looked down at his shoes. "Doesn't that bother you?"

Ted grinned. "No, should it?" When Booster continued staring at him lap, Ted's smile vanished. "Hey, if this is about Max's comments last week, you know he was just mad about the stinkbombs, yeah? He doesn't really think you're an idiot."

"But it's not just him, Ted!" Booster suddenly up sprang from the couch as well, his height making him quite foreboding. "My whole house thinks I'm a damn joke! Do you know what that feels like?"

Ted's face hardened. "Believe me, I know." Ever since his mom died two years ago, Ted's dad had been telling him what a failure Ted has been. He's the reason Ted and Booster always spend the holidays at Hogwarts. Neither of them have any real family to go home to. "Why do you think I do these pranks in the first place?"

Booster was quiet, and Ted couldn't take it anymore. He walked closer and tilted Booster's face up a little so that their eyes met. "You matter, Michael. You're intelligent. And you're a damn sight more cunning than any other wizard in Slytherin. If they can't see that, well, it doesn't really matter. I see it. I see the amazing person you are."

Booster hugged Ted fiercely. They stood there for a minute, and if Ted felt a wet spot on his shoulder, well, he didn't say anything. After a while Booster mumbled something unintelligible into Ted's shoulder.

Ted smiled. "What was that?"

Booster pulled back and grinned down at his friend. "You're amazing too, Teddy."

Ted punched him lightly on the arm. "What do you say about that toothpaste?"

The boys grinned at each other.

"Race you to your room," Booster said, then he spelled his shoes and levitated up the stairs.

"Hey, no fair!" Ted called after him, but he was grinning all the way.


End file.
